


Ashton Crawford's Book of Sins

by wallpatterns



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpatterns/pseuds/wallpatterns





	Ashton Crawford's Book of Sins

There is nothing I can say that will make you forgive me. There is nothing I can do that will make what I did go away. I don’t regret it. I don’t want you to like me. If you want to kill me, you can. Inject me. Electrocute me. Drive a bullet through my brain. That’s what they do to people like me, isn’t it? You kill a monster by becoming one. This is how you become a monster.

This is how you sin.


End file.
